Words Left Unsaid
by The Alice Killer - Storm
Summary: Chika and Yō are hanging out one day and get into a fight


**TW: Suicide**

Yō and Chika were hanging out at Chika's house. They were in her room. They were sitting on the floor, facing each other. They had decided to have a sleepover. It wasn't uncommon for them to do so.

They were talking about random topics at the moment. There was nothing in specific they were talking about. They just started talking about whatever came to mind. At some point, they had ended up talking about some of Chika's issues.

"I don't know what to do…" Chika sighed.

"Why are you telling me this?" Yō asked.

She was confused by why Chika was complaining about her problems. Yō didn't know what she was hoping to gain from it. Yō didn't have time to help her. She was very busy dealing with her own personal stuff to help her out.

"Because… I need your help." Chika whined.

"No." Yō stated, "I'm not helping you fix another one of your problems."

"Why not?" Chika pouted.

"Why should I help you when you never help me!" Yō growled.

"Because we're friends. You've never asked me to help you." Chika replied.

"I have multiple times! You never show up to help!" Yō yelled, "Everything is always about you!"

"Y-Yō-chan… I… it's not all about me." Chika defended.

"Yes it is! You always try to make everyone do what you want!" Yō said, "Even this idol group. I had to give up swimming to do it and what did you give up? Nothing!"

"I… I'll help you with something." Chika offered.

"No. Don't try to make up for it! You're so selfish!" Yō yelled, "I'm done with you! I hate you!"

Yō stood up and ran out of the house. Chika called after her, but Yō ignored her. Yō ran and ran. She came to a stop at a random store. She went inside to distract herself. She was angry beyond belief.

Yō felt betrayed. The fact that Chika didn't even remember all the time she had asked for help definitely hurt. Yō wanted nothing more than to punch her in the face for that. But, she held herself back and instead ran off to avoid that.

Yō walked around the store for quite some time. She spent time looking at everything. She didn't know what to do. Yō ended up buying a drink and sitting outside for a while. She didn't know if she should go home or go back to Chika. Yō felt a little bit regretful for what she had said.

She knew she had been really harsh. Yō eventually decided she should go and try to make it up to Chika. Yō threw away her drink and then started making her way back to Chika's house.

She felt really bad about what she and said now. Yō didn't know why she had said what she did. She didn't hate Chika. Yō wanted to make sure she let Chika know that. She knew that Chika could be very sensitive at times. Yō was sure she had made her upset.

As Yō was walking back, she couldn't help but wonder if she should bring Chika something. Something to make up for what she had said. Yō picked a flower from a plant. She was going to give it to Chika as a sort of "peace offering". Yō hoped Chika would forgive her.

Not too long after, Yō made it back to Chika's house. She hesitantly opened the door. She didn't see anyone. It was only her and Chika who had been home. She guessed that was still the case.

"Chika-chan? Where are you?" Yō called as she walked into the house, "I'm sorry about what I said to you. I didn't mean it."

Yō didn't get a response. She started to make her way up to Chika's room. Yō assumed Chika hadn't heard her.

"Chika-chan?" Yō called as she walked down the hallway, "I um, I brought you a flower?"

Yō made it to Chika's room. She still hadn't gotten a response. Yō started to wonder if Chika had left. But, when she saw the light on in Chika's room, she knew that wasn't the case.

"Chika-chan?" Yō knocked on her door.

There was still no reply. Yō gulped. She didn't know what to think of the silence. Yō grabbed the handle to the door. She took a deep breath and slid it open. When she saw the room, she let out a scream.

"Chika!"

Chika was sitting against the wall. Beside her was a knife. A knife covered in her blood. Chika had a gash in her neck. Yō ran forward and over to her. She fell to her knees, sobbing. Yō shook Chika, praying that by some miracle she was alive. Chika didn't react to her shaking at all. She was already gone.

Yō was bawling her eyes out. She was devastated. This wasn't the outcome she had wanted. She didn't think this would've happened.

Yō spotted something in one of Chika's hands. She pried open her fist. It was a note. Yō picked it up. She knew instantly what the note was. Yō read it over. The tears fell faster as she did.

_Dear Yō,_

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm so selfish. I didn't realize I was hurting you this much. So, now you're free to do as you want. I won't get in your way any longer. That's what you would've wanted. You always would've wanted me to leave you be. I don't think I could do it, so I'll do this to make sure I will._

_I feel horrible. I made you hate me. Maybe my death will make you happy? Now you don't have to worry about me nagging you. After all, you hate me. I should've been able to tell you never wanted to be my friend._

_Looking back, I now realize you always seemed to just be there. You never really seemed like you enjoyed what we did together. I'm sorry I refused to see that. I've always just wanted you to be happy. I was the reason you weren't._

_I'm sorry about always putting you second. I'm a horrible friend. Everyone was right. I'm not a good friend, huh? You're the only one who still stayed with me when everyone else left. I still wonder why you did._

_Love,_

_Chika_

Yō clenched the note into her fist. She couldn't believe what she had just read. She didn't realize Chika felt that way. Yō didn't think her words could've done that much damage. She realized that it wasn't just her that hurt Chika. She's been hurting for a long time.

"Chika…" Yō cried, "If you can hear me… I'm sorry… I don't hate you. You're my best friend. I'm sorry about not being able to convince you of that…"

Yō took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself down. She had to make the call to the emergency service. Yō grabbed her phone and did so. She didn't want to, but there was nothing she could do.

She knew no miracle would happen. Chika was gone. There was nothing that could bring her back. Yō went down to wait for the ambulance. She dialed Chika's mom. She needed to tell her what happened. After she finished, she knew she'd have to try and move on. Yō didn't know how she could. Chika was her best friend. Without her, Yō felt lost.

"It's all my fault…"


End file.
